


The One Where Everything Begins

by Wife_of_A_Madman



Series: ~A Flock of Wild One Shots has just appeared!~ [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Don's an asshole, F/M, Heatwave's stubborn as fuck, Romance, Self-Insert, has cussing, insinuates sexual thinngggsss, slight depiction of violence (it's not too bad)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wife_of_A_Madman/pseuds/Wife_of_A_Madman
Summary: An (eventual) two shot about you and Heatwave. <3 :D





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! :) This is my first story here on Archive so I'd love to get some feedback on how it is and how I'm doing. I really wanna improve my writing skills, if possible so your guys constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! :D And one more thing before we start:
> 
> (y/n)= your name  
> (f/c)= favorite color  
> (y/f/s)= your favorite song
> 
> Now, without further ado, I present to you the story! I hope you enjoy! :D <3

There were two big reasons why Heatwave began taking yoga classes.

First reason: It kept both his body and mind healthy. Which in turn, helped him to be at his best for his team when the time came.

And the second reason? Well...you. 

For Heatwave, the second reason was pretty damn hard to accept. He tried for a long time to deny any sort of mushy gushy feelings he had for you but with each class he went to it became harder and harder not to drop the, “I’m a sarcastic asshole that barely ever smiles,” facade or what he’d call his “leader” facade.

Though when he finally did accept it he kept it to himself. The last thing he needed for his conflicted processor was Kade constantly poking fun at him for having a crush on a girl; a human girl at that!

So here he was again taking out his frustration and confusion on the giant brown punching bag that sat within the firehouse, questions muddling and clouding his thoughts.

‘Do I talk to her?’  
‘Should I drop subtle hints that I like her or something?’  
‘Does she even like me that way?’  
‘Would she even wanna date an alien robot who’s ten times taller than her?’  
‘How in Primus’s name would that even work out if she did like me? I wouldn’t even be able to give her a proper hug let alone kiss or…’

A subtle blush spread across Heatwaves faceplates at the slightly less than appropriate direction his processor was going. He punched the stuffed bag before him even harder, somehow hoping it would make up for the “unmechly” color his face had become. 

Heatwave growled and began to quietly scold himself. 

“Slag it, Heatwave! Stop being a little glitch about this! She’s. (punch) Just. (kick) A girl. (double punch) You have bigger things to worry about (kick..punch) then a slagging femme. You are a leader (punch) with responsibilities. (kick) And you can’t let your feels (punch) get in the way (punch) of what’s important! (kick)”

“Aaaa Heatwave?”

Said Rescue Bot slightly jerked in surprise and, with a glare, quickly turned his head to search for the one who spoke. Heatwave’s expression softened however once he realized It was Cody trying to get his attention. 

“Oh. Aaa hey Cody. What’s wrong?”

The boy in question held a very concerned expression upon his face as he replied. “I should be asking you the same thing. Are you ok, Heatwave? You seemed to be hitting that punching bag a lot harder than usual and it looked like you were thinking really hard about something. Anything on your mind that you wanna talk about?” Cody gave a small caring smile as he continued. “You know we’re always here if you wanna talk about something. ”

The autobots’ expression hardened. He didn’t want Cody worrying about him. He appreciated it, yes, very much so in fact but he was the leader. He should be the one making sure his teammates were doing ok, not the other way around.

So he plastered on the smallest of smirks and answered, “I’m fine. Just working out a little harder today. You never know when something’s going to happen so you have to be prepared and at your best.”

Cody didn’t seem to believe a word of Heatwaves’ excuse but before the boy could question further, chief Burns came running out of the elevator towards the group of Rescue Bots and humans, a serious “no bullshit” air surrounding him. Heatwave knew this scene well. This only ever happened when they got an emergency call.

Everyone in the room turned their attention towards the oldest member of the burns family as he stopped before them and began to speak.

“Hey gang. We just got a call about a pretty serious car crash on the bridge. Only two cars were involved but one seems to be hanging dangerously over the edge. So go ahead and suit up team!” The group of humans did as instructed then climbed inside their rescue bot partners. 

Once he noticed everyone was ready, Heatwave gave the final command.

“Rescue Bots! Roll to the rescue!” 

Nobody gave a second thought as they raced off towards town to save the day once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey (y/n)?”

You looked up from the cream colored dough that lay partially kneaded at your fingertips and up towards the doorway of the kitchen. Your boss now stood there with a kind smile across his face.

“Hey Mr. Feiffer. What’s up?” You asked with an equally as kind smile.

“Well I was wondering if you’d be willing to make a delivery for me. You see, I’m kinda busy at the moment with some urgent financial paperwork for the bakery. Some company is complaining that I owe them money and I’m tryin’ to find the paperwork that says I don’t but-,” The middle aged man chuckled to himself before continuing, “you’ve seen my office, so I’m guessing you understand where I’m going with this.”

You laughed aloud knowing EXACTLY what he meant.

“Messy, unorganized office; only a single sheet of paper to find. I believe the term you’re looking for is royally fucked.”

Both of you immediately erupted with even more laughter than before and continued to chuckle until the ringing of a phone not to far off, interrupted you both.

Mr. Feiffer’s face instantly devolved into a frown.

“Ughhhh that’s probably them again.” He sighed, then continued. “Well I should probably go answer that but you will make that delivery for me, won’t you?”

You rolled your eyes and gave an over dramatic sigh.

“I guess if I have to.” You giggled as you began to take off your apron.

Your boss threw you a thankful smile and a, “I knew I could count on you.” before running out of the kitchen to answer the phone.

You continued to let out amused chuckles as you walked over to the hook in the corner of the kitchen and hung your dirty, dough stained apron upon it. You were coming back anyway, you justified to yourself, so you didn’t have to put it in the dirty cloth bag just yet.

You then washed your hands until completely clean and grabbed the keys for the company vehicle and your jacket from Mr. Feiffer’s office. You waved at him as you left the room to which he cheerfully did the same.

You shrugged on your (f/c) jacket, climbed into the white van that held Mr. Feiffer’s logo on the side, and started up the engine. After looking both ways for any oncoming cars, you finally pulled out onto the busy streets of Griffin Rock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the most part, your drive was pretty uneventful. The most that happened was you almost hitting a squirrel but thankfully it ran out of the way in time. Though, unfortunately for you, all that changed once you reached the bridge. 

At first it seemed just like every other drive you’d taken on it, apart from the fact that you had Mr. Feiffer’s company vehicle. The radio was on and playing your favorite station as the van continued to roll forward. Every once in awhile an obnoxious rattle reverberated from somewhere inside the machine causing the few drivers that were around, to look your way with slight concern.

‘They probably think it’s going to explode or something.’ You mused to yourself, chuckling aloud as you continued your train of thought. ‘Actually I don’t think they’re too far from the truth. This thing is so old I’m surprised it hasn’t fallen apart yet.’ You laughed some more at your internal monologue before allowing your giggles and the humerus air to slowly fade and return to the content one from before. The only sounds now were that of the occasional rattle of the van and the radio, which now that you were paying attention to it, was playing one of your favorite songs!

“Oh shit! I haven’t heard (y/f/s) in ages!” You looked down at the radio for a second in order to turn up the volume then immediately returned your eyes to the road ahead. The song, however, was soon forgotten and replaced with the rapid exceleration of your heart bombing in your ears as mind numbing terror overtook you.

A vintage, orange Cadillac had crossed the dividing line and was headed straight for you.

You let out a scream and yanked the steering wheel sharply to the left in order to avoid the vehicle. The van screeched as the tires slid against the rough blacktop and into the lane beside you. Thankfully there weren’t any other cars coming but even that blessing was overshadowed once you realized you were headed straight for the guardrail of the bridge. When the van finally made contact with the barrier the whole vehicle violently jerked as it practically smashed through the, what now seemed like, flimsy guardrail. The action caused you to smash your head off the driver side door frame. You could feel a steady trickle of blood begin to trail down the side of your face as your head throbbed and the world around you became a fuzzy mass of different colors. The sounds around you were now muted as well; drowned out by a piercing ring.

At some point you passed out. You don’t remember when but when you finally came to again the ringing in your ears wasn’t the only thing you heard. There were muffled voices; people yelling you thought and then there was a sudden yank from around you. You couldn’t tell whether you were being pulled backwards or forwards. All you knew was that you were moving and that you most definitely didn’t want anymore yanking to occur. Though unfortunately for you the car stopping in its movements once again jostled you in your seat, thankfully not as bad as before but it still caused you to groan in pain and become incredibly dizzy. A rush of cold air suddenly hit your face and a yell from beside you could be heard but not understood. Then hands were on you searching for something, which it eventually found, you guessed, when you heard a click. Something quickly slid off of you and, whether they were the same hands or not, you didn’t know, but they came back and slowly lifted you up. You felt like you were being carried somewhere but you couldn’t make heads or tails of where to. Once again everything around you was just one giant blob of colors that left you questioning and dizzy. The voices as well, were just muffled garble that you couldn’t understand but it definitely sounded like one voice was a lot more aggressive than the others. It was louder..angrier. It made your head pound harder. 

You looked towards where you thought the voice was coming from. It seemed to be something big and red and, by the voice, they sounded masculine. You had a few guesses as to who it was but you didn’t really care. All you needed was for them to shut up. Their tirade was causing your heads throbbing to worsen and become unbearable. 

“Please..stop.” You finally croaked out, your voice barely above a whisper. It seemed to do the trick though, cause the angry voice from before was now completely silent; in fact everything went silent. Even the ringing in your ears had ceased. It was actually quite peaceful now.

Darkness started to rim your vision and your body began to slowly numb. First in your fingers, then your hands and like a river, it flowed up the nerves and muscles of your arms to the rest of your body leaving you feeling nothing but weightlessness and exhaustion. 

Your eyelids began to slowly droop closed.

‘A nap doesn’t sound like such a bad idea.’

The people around you, however, didn’t seem to like that plan. Their voices began to increase in volume and the movement of being gently shook could be felt. Unfortunately for them you were...so...so sleepy and couldn’t help but let your eyes droop closed and let the darkness swallow you up. 

Maybe you’d wake up when you were better.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Heatwave’s nerves were absolutely shot by the time he and his fellow rescue bots (aside from Blades who was transporting you to the hospital) got back to the firehouse. 

Once inside and Kade was out of the way, he immediately transformed and headed straight for the only thing he knew that could help him think: the punching bag.

He whaled on it, giving it vicious punch after vicious punch as his thoughts swirled like a hurricane inside his processor. Everything single thought was centered upon you. You were the eye of his thought tornado. The calm within the blustery gale of inner torment, confusion, anger, and other feelings he had yet to pick through. You were also the storm itself; the reason for its very existence. You were everything. 

‘How could one femme affect me this much?’ Heatwave questioned, quite honestly terrified, of how much of a hold you had on him already. Though, there was one thing that scared him even more. It was the possibility of this all happening again. You got hurt but it could have been a lot worse, next time you could lose your life and that terrified him. Yes, he knew that you getting hurt was an inevitable thing and, as a human, your death would happen eventually but something inside him didn’t want you to go through any of that alone. He wanted to be there to protect you. His spark wanted to protect you. 

Heatwave gave the stuffed bag in front of him one last good punch before allowing his servos, now clenched, to fall to his sides. 

He released a heavy sigh.

His mind was made up. He had to tell you how he felt before it was too late.

With newfound determination in his spark he turned away from the punching bag and walked towards his usual resting place, ignoring all the concerned looks from his friends and teammates as he did so. He then transformed into his alt mode and waited for stasis to take him.


	2. UPDATE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE! UPDATE! READ ALL ABOUT IT!!

Hey everyone! I hope you guys are doing well! :D Now, I know this is probably _not_   what you were hoping for when you saw that this was updated but this kinda needs to be said.

I just wanted to apologize for keeping you all waiting for so long. I kinda lost my inspiration and my drive to write this story. I also started to lose faith in my writing ability. I was afraid (and still am a bit) to finish it because I was scared you all wouldn't like the ending or how I portrayed Heatwave in the certain situations that are to come. I was afraid of disappointing you all. There's 32 of you who took the time out of your day to read and kudos it and 3 of you who actually loved it enough to bookmark it! Which is absolutely amazing to me and I want the ending to be good for all of you. :D I want you all to be as happy and satisfied with it as myself. :)

Now, with that said, I also wanted to let you all know that I am once again working on this story and have set (a very loose) goal on when I want to get it done. I can't make any promises but I'm hoping to upload it sometime next week, maybe on the weekend around there. So make sure to look out for it! :D

Well I think that's all I wanted to say!

Thank you once again for taking time out of your life to read my story! I appreciate it with all my heart :) <3

Have a wonderful day everyone! <3

~Wife_of_a_Madman~   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's the end of part 1. I hope you guys liked it and remember, constructive criticism is entirely welcome and would be greatly appreciated! :) I hope you all have an awesome day! :D <3
> 
> ~Wife_of_a_Madman~


End file.
